For various applications, materials are required which are impermeable to liquids such as water and body fluids, but at the same time have a textile character which is as close as possible to materials without the impermeability characteristics. One example of such application is hygienic articles such as disposable diapers, feminine napkins, panty liners, surgical drapes, bed pads, and the like. Such hygienic articles often have a substantial absorption capacity. To ensure that the liquid which is to be absorbed does not reach articles of clothing, such hygienic articles customarily have a continuous layer of a body fluid impermeable film on their garment facing side. Since touching this film material is an unwelcome sensation for a number of users, it has been suggested to cover the outward side of the film with a thin layer of textile material so that the article has a textile feel also on its exterior surface.
EP-A-O 187 728 teaches a disposable diaper with a barrier layer in the form of a plastics material film, typically consisting of a polyolefin, a polyacrylate, of PVC, nylon or other thermoplastic material. The barrier film is laminated, adhered or welded onto a thin nonwoven layer, which makes it necessary to prepare the film laminate off-line. As an alternative, it is suggested that the plastics material of the film is to be extrusion coated onto the nonwoven. The laminate, thus formed, is then used as the outermost material layer in such a way that the film layer is on the inside, so that the outer nonwoven layer provides the desired exterior texture. This production method is rather expensive. High molecular weight plastic materials such as polyethylene, polypropylene, polyacrylate and so on, have low melt flow indices and can (if at all) only be processed into impermeable films on very sophisticated machinery. Separately producing the film, with subsequent laminating onto the nonwoven, is even more inefficacious in view of the additional production step required.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,172 teaches an elastic laminated sheet of an incrementally stretched nonwoven fibrous web and an elastomeric film, as well as a method for making the same. The elastic film may comprise a polyolefin produced by a reaction conducted in the presence of a single site catalyst. The elastic film may be directly extruded from a die separated from the nonwoven substrates in such a manner that the resultant elastic film is applied to a nonwoven layer or interposed between two nonwoven layers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,172 only discloses the use of elevated application temperatures, i.e., in the range of 500.degree. F. to 625.degree. F.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,692,161 and 4,627,847 teach a leakage waste barrier for the edge of an absorbent hygienic article provided by coating a hot melt adhesive onto the edge area of a nonwoven sheet material. Depending on the actual type of application, this hot melt adhesive can also serve a constructive function, in combination with its function as a barrier, in that it can adhere the nonwoven to other materials of the hygienic article. The hot melt is to be coated in a conventional manner by slot nozzle coating, transfer coating, spray coating or other such methods. The above-mentioned U.S. patents indicate that the hot melt coating must have a minimum thickness of 25 mm, preferably at least 75 mm, so that a continuous closed barrier layer is achieved.
Conventional slot nozzle coatings on uneven substrates such as nonwovens are typically done by keeping the slot nozzle in permanent contact with the substrate such that the nozzle lies on the substrate during the coating. It is unproblematic to coat hot melt adhesives onto uneven substrates with slot nozzles or spray coating methods, provided that only a discontinuous coating is required such as for constructive applications wherein the coating weight of the hot melt ranges from about 3 g/m.sup.2 to about 10 g/m.sup.2. If, however, a continuous layer is to be created, this can only be done using these customary coating methods if the coating weight of the hot melt is greater than about 30 g/m.sup.2.
Such high coating weights are expensive. Furthermore, direct coating with a slot nozzle provides substantial mechanical and thermal stresses on the coated substrates, especially since the slot nozzle is heated during coating. Therefore, very sensitive substrates such as nonwovens made of very fine or low melting point fibers can not always be coated with hot melt from a slot nozzle in a customary manner without damaging the substrate. Such problems can not be overcome when coating with heated coating rollers or spray coating with heated airstreams. The high coating weights of this prior art lead to increased stiffness of the coated substrate, thus impairing the textile character.
Similar problems occur in the production of hygienic articles and in other areas, such as fabric production, wherein the resulting materials are required to exhibit liquid impermeability, especially body fluid impermeability, with textile character which is as unimpaired as possible. This is especially pertinent for improving the comfort of the user. Presently, in such technical fields, production methods utilizing preformed laminated films are preferred.
Therefore, there remains a need for a non-contact, low temperature method capable of producing a continuous coating layer having low coating weights.